


Reunion

by greeneyed772



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Drugs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyed772/pseuds/greeneyed772
Summary: Once a year, Sokka and Zuko meet to commemorate a very special occasion. This story goes back and forth between season 3 of ATLA and 15 years into the future.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 27





	Reunion

“Greetings, Minister from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Come on, Zuko, just call me Sokka.” Sokka grinned as he heard a gasp from someone in the royal court, astounded to hear him refer to the Fire Lord by his name.

“Here it’s Fire Lord Zuko, Minister” Zuko’s eyes narrowed but the corners of his mouth twitched at Sokka’s playful expression. Once a year, every year, one of the men visited the other for an important anniversary: the commemoration of the first time they hooked up. Both were happily partnered- Fire Lord Zuko was married to Lady Mai and Sokka, the Chief Minister of the Southern Water Tribe Confederation, had a long-standing committed relationship with Suki, though they were in different parts of the world and were unmarried. They were now both in their mid 30s, Zuko already had a six-year old daughter, Ursula, named for her grandmother. Nonetheless, Zuko and Sokka had a close relationship that was intellectual, comical but mostly sexual. They loved fucking each other and eagerly awaited the anniversary of that night they had first done the deed.

\--- 

_Rewind fifteen years_ :

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Sokka asked Zuko. They were camped at the Western Air Temple; Zuko had recently joined Team Avatar and the group seemed to be getting along pretty well. “So what’s up?” Zuko responded, curious at Sokka’s somber expression. They stepped away and Sokka proceeded to ask Zuko about his father’s likely place of imprisonment, explaining his guilt about the invasion plan’s failure. He looked so upset and Zuko wanted to help. “Hey, come with me.” Zuko said. Sokka followed him to a lookout on the other side of the temple and they sat on a surprisingly comfortable rocky ledge. The sun was hanging low in the sky and the view from this lookout was awe-inspiring. Zuko pulled out a joint and lit it with his finger.

“Take a drag of this. It’ll relax you” he said to Sokka. Sokka looked apprehensive; he had never done this before and he was sure Katara would disapprove. But he felt oddly trusting of Zuko and he inhaled the sweet herb. As he exhaled, he felt a wave of tranquility pass over him. Wow, this was fantastic. They passed the joint back and forth for several minutes until both were very stoned.

“Listen, Sokka, you don’t want to go to Boiling Rock.”

“What’s Boiling Rock?”

“Shit.” He hadn’t meant to reveal the name of the prison or that he knew anything. He didn’t think going was a good idea. “Uhh it’s a maximum security prison for high-profile criminals and enemies of the Fire Nation. You’re dad is probably there. Trust me, you don’t want to go.”

Sokka said nothing, he was fidgeting but noticed Zuko looked suspicious and immediately changed the topic. “So do you do this often?” Sokka asked, his eyes now bloodshot.

“What, bring cute boys out to smoke and watch the sunset?” Zuko immediately wished he hadn’t said the “cute boy” thing. He had meant to think it but his internal censor seemed to be temporarily jammed. Sokka blushed but said nothing, staring at the ground. There was an awkward silence for a minute. Neither one would look at the other.

Then finally Sokka said, perhaps trying to cut the tension, “I’m glad you aren’t trying to kill us anymore. Thanks for not being an asshole.” He grinned at Zuko but Zuko didn’t show a response. Then suddenly, Zuko leaned in and kissed Sokka, mashing his thin lips against the water tribe boy’s fuller ones. Sokka was immobile for a minute, barely responding to Zuko’s talented lips. Despite his reservations, and maybe it was the weed, Sokka kissed Zuko back, snaking his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

“Wow!” Sokka exclaimed at the heat from Zuko’s mouth, it felt like an oven in there. “You fire boys all have such hot mouths?”

“Only the ones that suck cock.” Zuko whispered sexily into Sokka’s ear, meanwhile putting his hands inside his shirt to rub Sokka’s nipples roughly. Sokka moaned longingly and kissed Zuko again. He had not really had any thoughts about boys before- well honestly he had few boys around the South Pole in the past- but this was passion beyond anything he had imagined. And Zuko seemed to know what he was doing. Next thing he knew, Sokka was on his back, shirtless, while Zuko lavished attention on his tan, toned chest from above. Zuko had a thing for boys with sizable nipples he could suck on and Sokka loved feeling that fast tongue play his body like a wind-up toy.

“Oh fuck, Zuko. This is amazing!” Sokka panted as the other boy moved up to nibble on his neck. His cock was throbbing hard now, pressing into his lover’s leg. “Sokka, seems like you’ve got something that needs my attention.” Zuko smiled wickedly as he squeezed Sokka’s thick shaft and kissed him again.

\---

Back in the Fire Lord’s private chamber, Sokka and Zuko embraced. It had been a year since they had seen each other; general peace had meant fewer excuses to see each other and they both had busy professions and committed relationships.

“I missed you, Zuko.” Sokka said, smiling.

“Yeah me too.” Zuko muttered. He had become weirder about hooking up over the years, although once his cock was in Sokka’s mouth or ass, he didn’t complain. But perhaps because he was the Fire Lord and because he had a daughter to worry about, he was always a little more guarded. But when Sokka leaned for a kiss, he did not refuse. Soon they were like two animals in heat, rutting against each other as they pulled off each other’s clothes. They were in their underwear now, both sporting large erections. Zuko pulled Sokka onto his royal bed and flipped him onto his stomach, rubbing his hard dick in the crack of Sokka’s fantastic ass and giving it a squeeze. In all the years of fucking men and women, Zuko had never seen a butt so beautiful, two plump muscular mounds lightly dusted with brown hair. In the fifteen years since the war, Sokka had kept his body taut and his ass especially nice; Zuko wondered if this was for his benefit. Or maybe Suki was a butt girl?

The Fire Lord sucked on Sokka’s neck as he humped his ass, both moaning as they felt the incredible heat emanating from their sex. After a few minutes, Zuko grabbed Sokka’s waistband and pulled off his underwear. Sokka’s hard cock bounced up to meet him. Around seven inches and incredibly thick, his dark uncut cock still made the Fire Lord’s mouth water. He stroked him expertly and then took him into his mouth. “Oh my god, Zuko. Your mouth is fucking incredible!” Sokka cried out as he felt a fiery hot mouth envelop him. Zuko knew exactly what Sokka liked, to have his fat shaft licked and slobbered on and his head enveloped. Sokka ran his hands through his lover’s raven hair and thrust slowly into his eager mouth, feeling he might explode at any second. He thought back to the first time Zuko blew him...

\---

Zuko was now on his knees, a delicious water tribe cock buried in his throat. Sokka seemed to only be somewhat conscious; the combination of weed and sex was addling his brain. All he knew is this was bliss and he could feel Zuko’s amazing tongue swipe his dick all day long. Zuko got off on pleasing men, as well as the control he got. Every soldier he had hooked up with, no matter how tough or from what nation, would turn to putty when his mouth found their dicks. But this dick was special- he felt a connection to it. It was probably the fattest cock he had ever taken- he wondered what it would feel like inside his ass. He deep-throated Sokka’s cock, burying his face in the other’s curly pubes.

“Zuko, I’m not gonna last too long if you keep that up.” Zuko took that as instruction to suck harder and began to bob up and down the hot shaft even faster and with more tongue. “Oh oh oh oh... Fuuuuuuck” Sokka cried out as he emptied many days worth of cum into Zuko’s mouth. After a bit, Zuko couldn’t keep up and he pulled Sokka’s cock out. Sokka shot the rest of his load onto Zuko’s face. A second after he did that, he looked down in horror. He had just given the Fire Prince a facial! He began to apologize but Zuko stopped him and licked the cum off his face.

“That was fucking hot, Sox.” Sokka groaned at the nickname. “As payback, you’re gonna eat my ass and get me horned up.” He pulled off his underwear and they kissed again, Sokka tasting his own spunk on Zuko’s tongue.

\---

Zuko swallowed all of Sokka’s load this time; years of practice had prepared him for the ample water tribe seed. Sokka was breathing heavily, his cock slowly softening as he held Zuko in his arms. “That was fantastic, my Lord.” Sokka mumbled. Zuko laughed at the title.

“We’re not done yet, baby.” Zuko replied, pushing Sokka’s legs back behind his head and lapping his tongue around Sokka’s hole. Sokka began grunting, his head rolling back. He loved getting rimmed and Zuko’s long tongue was just about the best there was for that. Zuko pulled Sokka’s firm cheeks apart and fucked his tongue into the awaiting ass. Sokka rested his feet on the firebender’s back as he surrendered himself to an impending second orgasm. God, he really wanted to get fucked!

“Wait, Zuko, I want to make you feel good now.” he said, though he was still grinding his ass into the other man’s face. He flipped Zuko onto his back and pulled off his red silk underwear. Zuko’s cock was longer than Sokka’s, probably close to 8 inches, but thinner and lighter in color. It had a great curve that managed to drive the boys he had fucked crazy. Sokka had discovered that years ago and since then had had some of his most intense orgasms with Zuko’s bent dick buried inside him. Sokka sat on Zuko’s face, shaking his ass as he felt the wet warmth of Zuko’s mouth again. He wrapped his pouty lips around Zuko’s shaft, forming a sweaty, sexy 69 on the royal bed. Zuko massaged the firm ass above him as he nipped and sucked all around the sexy hole winking at him, begging to be fucked. He felt Sokka struggle to take his dick down- Sokka didn’t love giving head the way Zuko did- but luxuriated in the warmth of Sokka’s hot mouth anyway. After several minutes in which each tried to outlast the other’s orgasm, Sokka finally cried out, “Zuko I need you inside me. NOW!” He rode his ass fast on the other boy’s tongue and then leapt off to lie on his stomach, ass-up for an intense fucking.

\---

“So how do I eat an ass?” Sokka asked, getting less embarrassed about gay sex and more open to the possibilities of his bisexuality.

“Have you ever gone down on Suki? Eaten her out?” Zuko asked. Sokka nodded, smiling at the memories. “Well it’s mostly the same. I’m all clean so just try and work my ass so that I’ll beg you to fuck me.” Sokka looked shocked and turned on at the possibility. Zuko went on all fours, knowing but not caring that his knees would soon ache from the rocky surface. The sight of this sent most of Sokka’s fears away and he lowered his mouth to Zuko’s firm, small ass. First he bit lightly around Zuko’s butt cheeks, scraping his teeth against the pale skin. Zuko squirmed and moaned. His dick was starting to drip pre-cum onto the rock below. Sokka apparently noticed and began to jack his boy’s meat while he worked his ass. When Sokka’s tongue finally made contact with Zuko’s hole, Zuko cried out so loud he thought surely Katara would find them. Sokka realized something then and there- he loved eating boy ass as much as he liked pussy, if not more. And another thing, he was really good at it.

Zuko backed his ass up to meet Sokka’s mouth that swirled and stabbed at his hole. Sokka buried his face in the crack, licking and sucking as Zuko panted under him, now stroking his own cock. “Fuck Sokka, I’m getting so close. You’re incredible.” Sokka was now fully hard again and he rubbed his throbbing cockhead against Zuko’s entrance. The heat from that spot alone was unbelievable. They were both sweating profusely now and Zuko was hoping he would last long enough to feel Sokka buried in his ass. But as the darker boy fucked his thick shaft along Zuko’s crack, the firebender lost it and came all over the rock below him. Sokka was so turned on that after a few more humps, he sent another load arcing onto Zuko’s back. They lay there for several minutes in silence, both recovering from mind-blowing orgasms. They kissed, feeling each others bodies more tenderly now. In the distance, they heard Katara calling for Sokka. They quickly got their clothes back up. No one said anything but Toph smirked at Zuko when he returned.

This was the first of many times over the next few months that the two young men pleasured each other. But after the war ended, they ultimately decided to make this a casual relationship. It worked best that way, anyway. So once a year, they met somewhere in the world to fuck. Sometimes Sokka wanted more commitment, other times Zuko became more clingy and jealous. But they kept to this agreement as a way to preserve what they had.

\---

Zuko looked down at Sokka’s beautiful thirty-five year old body, lying before him like an offering. His ass was ready to be fucked, he could tell. Zuko slathered a lubricating oil on his long dick and used his greasy fingers to prepare Sokka’s bubble butt. He moaned as Zuko’s skilled fingers entered him but what he really wanted was cock, Zuko’s cock. “Do it already” he hissed, his voice full of need and desire. Zuko chuckled as he put on a condom. (Made in Ba Sing Se- ‘they must be good, then’ he thought) He slowly eased his length into Sokka. They both let out a gasp of pleasure, Sokka’s mixed with some pain.

“Yes, baby. Your ass feels awesome. How does it feel?” Zuko panted as he slowly moved inside of Sokka. He felt the tight ass muscles part as his hard dick drove towards its mark.

“Goooood. Big” Sokka grunted. He pushed back against the throbbing cock a few times, adjusting to its size. Then he felt the famous curve brush up against his prostate and suddenly good became holy shit fucking amazing! “Yes. Fuck me Zuko. Fuck me good and deep!” he cried out. Zuko didn’t need any further encouragement and slid his dick home again and again, each time causing the other man to grunt in base pleasure. Zuko draped his body over Sokka’s back, feeling the sweat and heat of the other man. He wrapped his arms around Sokka’s broad chest and squeezed, fucking him quicker now. He began to lick and suck Sokka’s ears, which drove him absolutely nuts. He backed his ass up onto Zuko and rubbed his hips, sliding the dick around inside him. “Oh yeah, fuck baby. I want to ride you now. Don’t pull out though.”

Zuko complied, his superior martial arts skills apparent as he turned them over without removing his hard cock. Sokka was in control now, bouncing up and down in a reverse-cowgirl position, using the long dick inside him to hit all his pleasure spots. Zuko thought he could watch those big, taut tan globes quake on his cock all day long. Sokka was moaning and sweating after a few minutes of this, his pace was getting faster and Zuko knew he was getting close. Rarely one to give up power, Zuko turned Sokka onto his back and began fucking him in earnest, pistoning his dick into Sokka’s hungry hole.

“Zuuuuko, fuuuck meeee. So good and big. I love your big dick baby, want it ALWAYS!” Sokka’s incoherent babble told Zuko that he was getting close, which was good- he couldn’t hold out much longer either. He bent over his lover and kissed him, forcing his cock deeper, the curve scraping Sokka’s insides to great effect. The kiss was sloppy and wet, tongues and lips and teeth everywhere. Sokka rubbed his hands over Zuko’s sculpted chest and ran them around to his ass, pushing him deeper. This pushed Zuko over the edge and after a few more thrusts he came hard, at least seven times into Sokka's eager hole. The feeling of Zuko's hot cock spurting inside him and the feeling of that sexy body pressing against his cock made him cum too. He sprayed his chest in white goo and a one shot even hit his chin. Zuko licked the cum off Sokka’s face and kissed him. Zuko slowly pulled out of Sokka, now somewhat softer. They cuddled together for a little bit, then showered. Sokka woke up early the next morning and made a pot of tea. The Fire Lord was still passed out and Sokka knew better than to wake a sleeping dragon.

He left half a pot of tea and a note. “ _Thanks again gorgeous. Until next year...”_ And he rode on home, relaxed and happy.


End file.
